Heart's Call
by Ranma Inverse
Summary: Alternate Universe: Vincent Valentine was just looking through books in his library, when he opened one called 'Heart's Call'. That's how all this trouble started!
1. Teaser

Heart's Call Chapter One: Angel Voice

**Heart's Call**   
Teaser   
By Ranma Inverse   
Alternate Universe fic.

  
  
  
  


_Author's notes: The fic was begging to be written...T.T Ah well, I put this chapter up on ff.net faster than I expected to because someone asked me to in a review for: Because of a Garden and a Twilight Walk - My Sephiroth/Aeris fic. ^_^ This isn't a sephiroth-aeris fic..but it does have Aeris as the girl side of the couple!_   
THIS IS JUST A TEASER-_You want more, you review for more. ^_^_   
-- 

Vincent looked up at the ceiling, "Please tell me this...thing, will disappear when I count to ten." Vincent closed his deep garnet red eyes and counted to ten. When he reached ten, he felt a nudge on his nose, and opened his eyes. 

The fairy was still there. Wings of silver, brownish hair, and light brown eyes in a black dress that flowed out to revel silver shoes on tiny feet. It's-her, it looked female. Her eyebrows were curved downwards and crinkled slightly, an annoyed frown on her lips. "Hey you! I'm a real fairy! My name's Tifa...why the hell do all the losers open this book?" The fairy named Tifa rolled her eyes. "Well...I _guess_ you're good enough...and I don't sense anything terribly bad in your heart-you _are_ a human." She flew around his head, and Vincent frowned, grabbing the fairy. 

"Hey! Leggo, you! The book you found was called by your heart!" The fairy struggled to get out of the man's grip. Vincent put her on a table covered in books and sighed. 

"Please forgive me for saying this, but that line sounds stupid." The fairy glared at him as he spoke. 

"Maybe it sounds stupid, but it's true! You want better lines, you go make some up and try to sound cool! I do a better job than you!" Tifa put her hands on her hips and fluttered her wings annoyedly. "Opening this book has a very big significance to your life, and I hope you have lots of trouble with it for being so damn rude and annoying!" She whispered a few words and then pointed to him. 

"Aferueo Kanmo Iranaisho!" The fairy spoke, and a bright light filled the room. When the light dimmed and faded away, the fairy flew down and landed on the unconscious man's head. "For breaking the seal of the book and setting me and my friend free I thank you...but since you were so annoying...I'll give you a small curse!" She smiled, winked at the human's unconscious form and disappeared. 

. . . 

Vincent opened his garnet red eyes and saw deep emerald ones gazing back to him...at a very, very close distance. "Sir, Are you alright? My friend Tifa didn't harm you, did she?" The woman before him looked human, but she claimed to be Tifa's friend, that fairy who had been so annoying. Vincent smiled at her. She had soft, silken chesnut hair, and wore a pink dress with a small red jean jacket over the top half of it. 

"I'm fine." The young woman smiled as he said it, and he couldn't help but wonder how someone could be so beautiful. 

Vincent stood up, and looked around. The fairy Tifa was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged and looked to the young woman just beginning to stand up. "My name is Vincent Valentine, what's yours?" 

"Aeris Gainsborough," She smiled at him, "A pleasure to meet you." 

--   
End of the teaser. =D 


	2. Chapter One: Welcome Faeries, Angels, De...

HeartsCallCOne

**Heart's Call**   
_Chapter One: Welcome Faeries, Angels, Demons, and Dreams..._   
By Ranma Inverse   
An Alternate Universe Fanfic

  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's notes: _Um...*glances at the reviews*....Thank you for the reviews. ^_^ But I have to reply to one of them in this. Vincent in love with Lucrecia..that's all well and good, buuut...This is an Alternate Universe. For all you know, he's never met Lucrecia and he hasn't suffered a whole lot of pain like in final fantasy 7. In this fic, he's a little like how I'd have thought of him before the bad things that changed him happened. ^_^ I'm not gonna yell at people cause they don't like the idea of Aeris and Vincent together, but there are people out there who like that couple. That's who this fic is for! You object, don't read it. o.0;; If you don't like the pairing but you read this anyway, don't yell at me!_   
_Also...thank you, K-chan. You are correct. I mixed Tifa and Yuffie up. I'll fix that in this fic!_

_I forgot something! This is a humor/romance...so...be lenient, ^_^;; some of it is just supposed to be weird/funny. The other half unvieled through later chapters...>.>_

. . . 

_'Why do you stare at the sky with your blurry eyes?'_   
-Blurry Eyes. 

. . . 

A young man glanced up at the ceiling, "Please let this...thing disappear when I reach the count of ten." He closed his deep garnet red eyes and counted in his mind. When he reached ten, his eyes opened. 

No such luck. The impossible thing was still there. Faeries didn't exist, so why was there one right in front of him? 

Almost see-through wings of silver, short brownish hair and eyes beginning to become clouded in anger and irritation. The small form wore a black dress that fell in a wave to reveal tiny silver shoes upon tiny feet. Her eyebrows were curved downwards and crinkled slightly, an annoyed frown upon her lips. "Hey you! I'm a real fairy! My name's Yuffie...why the hell do all the losers end up opening the book?" She rolled her eyes. "Well...I _guess_ you're good enough...and I don't sense anything terribly bad in your heart-you _are_ a human." She flew around his head, and Vincent frowned, grabbing the fairy and causing the annoying whirl to stop. 

"Hey! Leggo, you! The book you found was called by your heart!" The fairy struggled to get out of the man's grip. Vincent put her on a table covered in books and sighed. 

"Please forgive me for saying this, but that line sounds stupid." He spoke as the fairy glared. 

"Maybe it sounds stupid, but it's true! You want better lines, you go make some up and try to sound cool! I do a better job than you!" Yuffie put her hands on her hips and fluttered her wings annoyedly. "Opening this book has a very big significance to your life, and I hope you have lots of trouble with it for being so damn rude and annoying!" She whispered a few words and then pointed to him. 

"...Aferueo Kanmo Iranaisho!" The fairy spoke, and a bright light filled the room. When the light dimmed and faded away, the fairy flew down and landed on the unconscious man's head. "For breaking the seal of the book and setting me and my friends free I thank you...but since you were so annoying...I'll give you a small curse!" She smiled, winked at the human's unconscious form and disappeared. 

. . . 

Vincent opened his garnet red eyes and saw deep emerald ones gazing back to him...at a very, very close distance. "Sir, Are you alright? My friend Yuffie didn't harm you, did she?" The woman before him looked human, but she claimed to be Yuffie's friend, that fairy who had been so annoying. Vincent smiled at her, she looked kind. She had soft, silken chesnut hair, and wore a pink dress with a small red jean jacket over the top half of it. 

"I'm fine." The young woman smiled as he said it, and he couldn't help but wonder how someone could be so beautiful. 

Vincent stood up, and looked around. The fairy was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged and looked to the young woman just beginning to stand up. "My name is Vincent Valentine, what's yours?" 

"Aeris Gainsborough," She smiled at him, "A pleasure to meet you." 

"Would you like to sit down?" He guestured to two chairs in the room and mystical woman that called herself Aeris nodded and promptly sat down once he did. 

She lifted a finger and the book titled Heart's Call floated to them and landed softly on her lap. "I know this is probably causing you to become extremely confused, but..." She opened up the book and flipped through the pages. "You just let all the mystical beings that once wandered the earth long, long before your time to travel across your home and just about anywhere you go." 

"What? You mean...more than just you and that Yuffie girl?" Vincent's eyes went slightly wide. Aeris nodded. 

"Not just mystical beings...but heaven's messengers and hell's messengers may come." 

"You mean demons and angels?" He blinked. Aeris smiled and nodded again, and turned a page in the book. 

"I can block most of the demons from coming, but I'm not strong enough to prevent the extremely strong ones. I'm sorry. While you're blessed, you're cursed as well. Where there is peace, once was or will be war. Just because...you opened this book. It judges humans, you see." Aeris closed the book and held it tightly against her chest. "To see if they are ready to accept the races of long ago once more. To see if human's deserve another chance. They destroyed the fairies, the elves, the dwarfs, the elementals, the dryads, the...the angels." She sighed sadly. "The angels were forced to go back to heaven. They were forced to not be able to help humans from earth, only to watch and wait for more and more wars and arguements." 

Vincent smiled sadly and nodded at her words. "That's something I can believe." 

Clear emerald eyes blinked. "What part?" 

"That long ago, humans destroyed the mystical races. What I find hard to believe is...that they're here again. Even harder to believe is that they did exist! But if they were killed off then it kind of makes sense..." 

"But I just explained..." 

"Yes, yes, I know," Vincent looked at a window, the sun beginning to set. "It's already late, and I haven't had supper yet. Would you care for a meal?" He addressed Aeris. She blinked and smiled, giving a small nod. 

"I thank you for being so considerate even though this was all just dumped on you." 

....   
End Chapter One ^^ 


	3. Chapter Two: The Peanut Gallery

**Heart's Call**   
_Chapter Two: The Peanut Gallery_   
By Ranma Inverse   
An Alternate Universe Fanfic

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: _Whee~! ^-^ Remember, this is a comedy/drama/romance! n.n! I wish I had a scanner so I could put my Doujinshi of this up on my webpage...(Yes, I draw too. n.n Im drawing a doujinshi-version of this fic.)_   
Note 2: _I like Cloud. I think Tifa's okay (sort of. Standable). But in this fic, I get to have fun and make fun of anything that comes to mind, whether I like the character or not. ^_^_   
_. . ._

_"But everytime I close my eyes,_   
_all I can think of is you and I..."-Everything You Say, M2M._

_. . ._

"Thank you for the meal. How did you learn how to cook?" Aeris asked after the dishes were cleaned and put away after being explained how to help by Vincent. He scratched the back of his head and looked at the ceiling. 

"When you live alone you learn how." Vincent turned to face Aeris, who was smiling sadly. 

"I'd hate living alone..it must be lonely." 

Vincent shook his head. "Only when you stop to think about it. It's not lonely when you're doing things and being busy." Aeris shook her own head. 

"No, No. There'd be an emptiness in someone's heart even during that." She put a hand where Vincent's own heart was, and looked up at him. After a few moments, she took her hand off and smiled. 

"Yes, you've been lonely. Liar." She giggled. 

"Enough of the lovey-dovey crap!" The voice belonging to Yuffie spoke up. 

"Aw, Yuffie, I was enjoying it!" Whined an even more feminine voice. 

"Tifa, I can't believe you enjoy this romance-stuff!" Another voice spoke up, male but equally high in pitch. 

Aeris sweatdropped as two faeries, one male with blonde spiky hair, the other the fairy named Yuffie that had spoken to Vincent before, flew in between Vincent and Aeris. 

The blonde boy was carrying another fairy on his back, which was weighing him down heavily. "Tifaaa!" He whined. "You weigh too much!!" 

"Shut up! Im not fat!" 

"You are in that area--" A loud smack rang through the room and then a scream from the fairy that was being carried by the blonde one as his wings stopped moving and both fell onto the ground. 

Vincent sat down on the floor and picked the two fallen fairies up. The one the boy had called 'Tifa' looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks! I'm Tifa, and this whiny wuss is Cloud." She smacked him on the back, and he smacked face first into Vincent's hand. 

"I'm not a whiny wuss!" Whined Cloud as he stood up and glared at Tifa. "It's just you're own fault you let your.." Tifa glared at him, but he continued anyway. "breasts get so big that you can't fly!" 

Yuffie, who had deposited herself on Aeris' head, rolled off it in laughter. Aeris looked a bit sorry for the long, brown haired fairy that couldn't fly, and Vincent just looked like he didn't want to be here. 

Heck, he _didn't_ want to be here. 

. . . 

"Are there possibly going to be any other creatures as annoying as these two?" Vincent sighed as Cloud and Tifa once again fought on his desk while he was trying to get some peace and quiet reading a book. 

Yuffie passed the room. "Nope. They're the most annoying pair i've _ever_ met." 

Aeris walked in carrying a tray of riceballs, blushing slightly. "It's been a long time since I last cooked something, but I hope these turned out alright..." 

Vincent lowered the book from his face and smiled at the chesnut-haired woman. "Thank yo-" He was cut off. 

"FOOOOOOOD!" Cheered the three faeries, and tackled one each. Vincent sighed and took two. He bit into one while handing the other to Aeris. She smiled. 

"Thank you." 

Vincent nodded and lifted his book back up. Aeris turned and left to wander through the house. "I guess he's not the talkative type..." She took a bite of her riceball, chewed, and smiled once she swallowed. "I'm glad! My riceballs turned out pretty well!" 

Yuffie flew over carrying what was left of the riceball she had claimed, smiling. "The riceballs were good!" Stating her opinion, she confirmed what Aeris herself had thought. She swallowed the last bit of rice and landed on Aeris' shoulder, crossing her legs as Aeris walked. "So, what are you going to do about this 'Vincent' guy? He has no idea on what you are, either." 

The green-eyed young woman stopped in her tracks for a moment, before starting again. "I'm just a normal human being." 

Yuffie snorted, "If that's what you want everyone to think, fine, but don't pretend around me." 

Aeris turned and smiled at her sadly. "I _was_ a normal human." Yuffie blinked and stood up. 

"Don't get sad over it, Aeris! Please? C'mon, i've been you're friend for awhile now. Don't be upset..." 

"I'm fine." She smiled. 

"..alright then." Yuffie smiled back and flew off. "See you later!" 


	4. Chapter Three: Aeris Gets A Job

**Heart's Call**   
_Chapter Three: A Job For Aeris_   
By Ranma Inverse   
An Alternate Universe Fanfic

  
  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: _^_^ Yes, Vinris/VincentxAeris/VincentxAerith/etc is a very rare coupling, though I hardly understand why, I mean, they DO seem so perfect, I agree! (I also like SephxAeris, RenoxAeris and RufusxAeris, though...^^;; in fact, right now i'm writing a SephirothxAeris one! Look up my profile to find it, it's titled Because of a Garden and a Twilight Walk! ^_^ *shameless advertisement*)_   
_Sorry for the chapter being so short, next time i'll try to make the chapter much longer!_   
. . . 

_"Life is one big party when your still young, but who's gonna have your back when it's all done?" -Angel, Shaggy._   
. . . 

_Flashback_

Vincent spat the coffee he had sipped out of his mouth and stared at what Aeris had said. "Wh...what did you say?" 

"I would like to look around town for a job. I know that it might be hard, but I don't like the idea of living in this home and not working at all." 

The black-haired man blinked at her before lifting up the newspaper once more. "What kind of job?" 

Deep emerald green eyes blinked. "I don't mind, I thought I'd start with the first job I see and if I can do it, i'll keep the job," Aeris smiled. 

"There's one for a pizza place right here..." Vincent said helpfully, putting the newspaper down and pointing. Aeris leaned over and let out a small squeal of excitement. His garnet red eyes blinked at her and one of his eyebrows raised. "But are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you don't have to work." 

Aeris smiled at him, "I'd like to try working. I don't like not making myself useful." 

_End Flashback___

Swish swish.__

Swish swish. 

"I know I said I wouldn't mind working...but," Aeris sighed and tried not to glare as some man smiled leeringly at her as she walked down the isle in the waitress uniform required for this job. "Having to deal with all this is...difficult..." Aeris forced a smile, a vein threatening to pop as she turned to a man that had just commented on her legs. 

"Excuse me sir, but that's impolite." 

The man ignored her and so she turned and went on her way. She stopped by a table waiting to order and gave a genuine smile, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. 

"What would you like?" 

"Some coffee, please. That's all." 

"Alright then, I'll be back shortly," Aeris bowed and did so. When she returned, she tripped over something and spilled the coffee all over the woman that had ordered. The woman screamed and the manager came running. 

"That's the second time today! If it's going to be like this everyday, You're fired!" 

. . . 

"That was the eleventh job..." Aeris sighed as she walked out in normal, casual clothes. First there had been the pizza place, then the italian resturaunt, then a secretary, then... 

She sighed again and looked around. Surely there was some _other _job she could do? As she walked around the town, she found no places hiring other than the ones she had already been fired from. Aeris didn't want to come back to Vincent with _nothing._ He had been so helpful to her, Yuffie, Cloud and Tifa, that she couldn't just come back with _nothing._

Finally a thought hit her, and her face lit up joyously. The chesnut haired woman began to swiftly run back to Vincent's home. Vincent's house wasn't in town, but she had stayed near the outskirts of it and would easily make it back. 

When she ran up the steps to the home and swiftly moved through the house, she stopped, panting, at the front of a glass door. Once she had caught her breath, ignoring the fairies, Aeris entered the small garden behind the house. Near the door were some tools and a small stack of seeds. Many plants were already growing, but struggling in a fight against the many weeds that had sprouted. The emerald eyed woman smiled determinedly and rolled up her sleeves. It was time to get to work. 

. . . 

Vincent opened the door to the garden out back, only to see Aeris standing in front of the pathway, an apron with grass stains all over, holding gardening tools and smiling at him brightly. Behind her was the garden he never thought he'd have, beautiful and carefully tended. 

"...I-I thought you were still in town working your job," Vincent spoke up, slightly startled by the beauty of the garden and the woma--, er, the beauty of the garden, yeah. 

Aeris shrugged and put the tools down before taking a step closer to him. "I got fired from every single one I tried, however..." the chesnut haired woman paused, "I _did_ think of one I _could_ do." 

The black haired man blinked. "What would that be?" 

"If you would let me, I'd like to care for your garden! That way, I'd be here, but i'd also be doing something to repay you with!" 

Vincent chuckled. "Very well. You're be a much better gardener than I." 

. . . 

Three fairies murmured amongst themselves, seated on a table near the two speakers. "I say we should get those two together!" 

"Tifa, you moron, we don't need to do that, you've read the book we were locked in for so long, right?" 

"Yeah...and i'm not a moron, Yuffie!" 

"Whatever. Anyway, all we really need to do is leave it to fate and just make sure noone gets in their way." 

"What Yuffie said, Tifa!" 

"Cloud, shut up!" 

"Don't tell me to shut up, Tifa!" 

"Shh, both of you, or Aeris and Vincent will hear!" 

"Well, _I _heard." 

The three fairies jumped to see a human-sized being hiding behind a tree, smirking. 

"Reno?!" 


End file.
